Heretofore, some aminoacid amide derivatives have been known as a pesticide and also as a herbicide. For instance, such aminoacid amide derivatives include N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-L-valine-4-methoxyphenylethylamide (Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Hei 3-5,451), N.sup.2 -phenoxycarbonyl-N.sup.1 -[racemi-1-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl]-L-isoleucinamide (Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Hei 3-153,657), N-(isopropyl-oxycarbonyl)-L-valine-4-methoxyphenylethylamide (Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Hei 4-230,652), N.sup.2 -phenoxycarbonyl-N.sup.1 -[racemi-1-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl]-L-cyclopentylglycine (Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Hei 4-230,653), N.sup.2 -sec-butyloxycarbonyl-N.sup.1 -[S(+)-1-cyclohexylethyl]-L-valinamide (Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Hei 4-283,554), benzyl {(D,L)-1-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenethyl)carbamoyl]-n-butyl}carbamate (Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Hei 4-308,507), N-(i-propyloxycarbonyl)-L-valine-diphenylmethylamide (Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Hei 4-338,372), and the like.
These conventional compounds, however, do not have sufficient effect to act as a pesticide. In addition, the prior an documents do not disclose an amino-acid amide derivative possessing a condensed heterocyclic ring such as a benzofuran ring, benzothiophene ring, or the like. Therefore, the utility of the aminoacid amide derivatives has not been known.